gleethefutureofusfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Caleb-Allegra Relationship
The Caleb-Allegra Relationship '''is the relationship between Caleb Tenbrooke and Allegra Applebaum. They are known as '''Callegra. Overview Season One Episodes Season One Pilot Caleb and Allegra see each other for the first time during New Directions auditions. Allegra thinks that Caleb is the most beautiful man she's ever seen. They exchange hello's, leaving Allegra smitten. However, she knows they can't be together because Caleb is dating Margie Bonner. Showtime Allegra talks to Daisy Draper about her crush on Caleb. Allegra is obviously jealous of Margie's good looks and talent. Daisy tells Allegra that Caleb will probably either cheat on Margie, and if he did, he'd probably cheat on Allegra, or he wouldn't be interested. Allegra sings I'm Not That Girl expressing her feelings towards Caleb and Margie's relationship and also for an idea for Invitationals, but Beth Corcoran shoots down the idea. At Invitationals, Allegra says that it's all Margie and DJ Matlin's fault for the mix up at Invitationals. Caleb defends Margie, but Allegra claims that Margie is a stupid Cheerio who doesn't care about the Glee club. Caleb is hurt by this and Allegra feels guilty for what she said. Homecoming Allegra greets Caleb at his locker. She apologizes for what she said at Invitationals. Caleb says that it was really mean of Margie to sabotage Invitationals and he finds out that Margie used to pick on Allegra. Caleb apologizes to Allegra for Margie's doings, and Allegra intends to ask him out, but ends up asking if they can sing a duet together. Later in Glee club, they sing She's So Mean/Mean. At lunch, Allegra asks Caleb to homecoming. Caleb accepts and they meet at the gym after the homecoming football game, which they won. Margie sings Please Don't Leave Me when Caleb and Allegra are dancing. Caleb stops dancing and tells Allegra that she's been a great friend, but he loves Margie. Allegra then sings Wide Awake because she thought she was a fool for thinking Caleb would choose her over Margie. The Muse Margie and Allegra are fighting about Caleb and Allegra challenges Margie to a diva-off to win Caleb's heart, and Allegra sings You Belong With Me. Later, after the diva-off, they ask Caleb who won. Caleb is confused until Tommy Morelli informs him that the song was about him. Caleb, Allegra, and Margie have a private talk, leaving him and Margie broken up and he and Allegra's friendship. The Art of Being Cool Allegra seems to be very upset after Caleb broke off their friendship. Tommy says that nothing was going to come out of their friendship because of their different social statuses. Two Voices Are Better Than One Caleb and Allegra are paired as duet partners. Caleb and Allegra both say their sorry and become friends again. Caleb invites Allegra over to his house after school to work on their duet. Allegra meets Caleb's sister, Sarah who mistakes her as Caleb's girlfriend and assumes she's there to have sex. Caleb corrects Sarah and tells her to go back to her room and he and Allegra kiss. Later at Glee club, they sing their duet, Everything Has Changed, and vote for themselves as the winner, but in the end, Rowan and Harlow win. Game Face Caleb and Allegra talk about their kiss and they decide to hold off for a bit so Caleb and clear his mind. One Hit Wonders Caleb tells Allegra that they're officially going out before he serenades her singing I Melt With You. Songs Duets SSM-M.png|'She's So Mean/Mean' by Matchbox 20/Taylor Swift (Homecoming) EHC.png|'Everything Has Changed' by Taylor Swift feat. Ed Sheeran (Two Voices Are Better Than One)|link=Everything Has Changed Sang Together (In A Group Number) Related Songs *'I'm Not That Girl' (Showtime) *'Please Don't Leave Me' (Homecoming) *'Wide Awake' (Homecoming) *'I Melt With You' (One Hit Wonders) Trivia *In Allegra's audition song, the title is called "You'll Never Walk Alone". In Caleb's audition, a lyric is "I was born to walk alone". Gallery Callegragraphic.png Caleb x allegra.png Callegra.jpg Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples